The Voyage Of Jim Hawkins
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Sequel to my other Treasure Planet story. Chapter Two is up finally. Sorry it took so long!
1. The Proposition

***A/N: See? Told you I wouldn't leave ya'll hanging. For all those who are reading this and going HUH? Read the first story first "Just Like Me". Here is the Sequel, gunna be a bit different k? But still the same. Anyway, disclaimer for this story: I own nothing but the characters I make okay? Don't sue me Disney.***  
  
THE VOYAGE OF JIM HAWKINS  
Chapter One  
The Proposition  
  
"I found a map Jimbo." Silver said.  
  
"Okay." Jim said.  
  
"Jus' you and me Jimbo! It's a short trip really, I feel I need to make it up to ye since it's my fault ye got gypped on the last one."  
  
"What about a crew?" Jim asked, "we can't get a big ship-"  
  
"We won't take a big ship lad!" Silver smiled.  
  
"But how will we bring back-"  
  
"Jimbo," Silver thrust a small golden sphere into Jim's hands, "look at this. I'm sure there's bound to be another ship where he's hidden his second stash."  
  
Jim looked over the sphere. It was just like the one that he had found that led to Treasure Planet. "Are you sure this is real?"  
  
"We can find out." Silver said, "what have we got to lose?"  
  
"But," Jim started, "if it is all true, what about booby traps? Don't you remember what happened last time?"  
  
"We'll be careful." Silver sighed, "Jimbo, this is our second chance!"  
  
Jim thought it over carefully, just them, a promise of a short trip. It was too good to be true.  
  
"Jimbo, if it's not real, we turn around and come right back." Silver stated.  
  
"Alright." Jim said, "we'll go, but remember, we turn right around if this thing is a hoax." Jim had trouble believing that Captain Nathaniel Flint would leave a trail to two treasure filled planets.  
  
***  
  
"Dad, let me come!" Jacob complained the next morning.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, I'm just going on a short trip. I can't risk it again." Jim forced a little smile.  
  
Jacob frowned, "humph." He said as he turned around and walked off.  
  
Jim kissed both his kids goodbye. Sarah gave him an approving look. Jim sighed and headed towards the little boat that Silver had acquired.  
  
***  
  
"So, exactly how long are we going to be stuck out here?" Jim asked.  
  
"Just a few months. Six tops Jimbo." Silver answered, "then we'll both get what we deserve."  
  
Jim sighed and watched the stars passing by. Silver claimed it would be a short trip.but Jim felt as if he'd already been away for decades.  
  
***  
  
Jim woke with a start to see Silver struggling with the boat. It was shaking uncontrollably and Jim felt as if he were going to fall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jim yelled over the noise.  
  
"I dunno lad!" Silver shouted, "somethin's hit us!"  
  
Jim hurried to help Silver try and steady the boat. "Aren't we almost there anyway?" Jim asked, "can't we just guide this thing over?"  
  
"It's right there Jimbo," Silver answered, "but I can't do this myself!"  
  
Together, Jim and Silver managed to -crash- the boat on a strange, desolate planet. "This is it?" Jim asked.  
  
"According to the map." Silver said, sounding confused, "it looks different."  
  
"You didn't expect them to be twin planets did you?" Jim laughed. He saw Silver shoot him a smile. Quickly, Jim stopped laughing, he knew what was going to be said.  
  
"Jimbo." Silver smiled, "that's the firs' time I've seen ye really laugh in a long time."  
  
"Whatever," Jim said, "lets just find this-" his words were quickly cut off by a noise in the distance. "Help!" a voice called. Jim and Silver ran to the source of the sound.  
  
A girl, a little younger than Jim was lying on the ground, her ankle was twisted and she was pretty bruised up.  
  
"Oh no." Jim said coldly, "leave her here, we are not getting mixed up in any crap."  
  
"Jimbo," Silver scolded, "she's hurt! Ye can't just leave her!"  
  
"Yes I can. They're nothing but trouble and we don't need it." Jim walked back towards their damaged boat.  
  
Silver looked at the young girl, she had long dark brown hair and her eyes were a strange silvery-grey color. "Don't pay him no never mind lass." Silver said, "we'll get ye to safety, are there any others?"  
  
"No." The girl said, "just me."  
  
"What's yer name there?" he asked.  
  
"Natalia." She answered. Silver helped her up and brought her back to the damaged boat.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Jim yelled when he saw Silver carrying the girl over.  
  
"I'm warnin' ya lad. I know ye've had some tough times, but ye can't just leave someone out there to die." Silver set Natalia down on the grass near the boat. "Comfy there?" he asked. Natalia nodded.  
  
"All this, coming from a pirate." Jim muttered. 


	2. Natalia's Story

***A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! Here's chapter 2. Disclaimer: You know the deal. ( I don't own this.***  
  
THE VOYAGE OF JIM HAWKINS  
Chapter Two  
Natalia's Story  
  
Jim set up a makeshift shelter for three of them before it got too dark. Silver had brought Natalia inside when Jim stood up.  
  
"Where do ye think yer goin'?" Silver asked.  
  
"I'm leaving." Jim said, "I'm sleeping outside." He walked out and sat by the now extinguished fire that had been burning brightly and warmly only an hour before. The temperature was quickly dropping from cold to freezing as the sun went down.  
  
Jim was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when Silver came up and sat next to him. "Jimbo," he said, "now I know yer in a foul mood over this female, but ye can at least be nice to her."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jim retorted, "look at you! Mister Manners talkin'." Jim sighed, "I don't want her here. She'll mess everything up."  
  
"What makes ye say that boy?"  
  
"She just will. Look at her! In the way, she'll want a cut I'll bet." Jim shrugged, "they all want something."  
  
"Since when are ye so stingy?" Silver asked.  
  
"Since I have two kids to take care of!" Jim shouted. With that he walked off. Silver thought it better not to go after him right away as he knew Jim could have his "moments". He thought it better he stayed by the camp and kept an eye on Natalia.  
  
Why, why, why?!? Jim thought angrily, why, out of all the desolate places in the universe, where there shouldn't be anyone around, why is there this girl here? Are there more people here? She couldn't possibly survive here by herself. She looks too weak.  
  
"I'm sorry." Natalia said as Silver walked back into the shelter.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to make your friend mad." She said.  
  
"Ah, don't ye worry about him. He hasn't been himself lately." Silver sighed, reminding himself that it was his fault Jim was so upset.  
  
"For the record," Natalia said, "I don't want the treasure, I just want out of here." "How did ye know-" Silver stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"I know because it's my inheritance." Natalia said. With that, she drifted off to sleep. Silver walked back outside hoping Jim would return soon.  
  
Jim didn't return until the next morning, he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. Silver stood up when he saw Jim's silhouette against the alien sunrise.  
  
"Jimbo-" he began.  
  
"Don't start with me." Jim stated, "I'm still pissed off."  
  
"Ye look like it too." Silver said, "Why don't you get some sleep. I assume you did a bit more than thinkin' last night."  
  
"Yeah," Jim said, "I was looking for where that treasure might be."  
  
"Well," Silver smiled, "I'll take a look this mornin'"  
  
"Just be sure to leave me something." Jim smirked. He went into the shelter and noticed that Natalia was still there, he knew she would be, but he was hoping she would have left by now. Figuring he couldn't really do much about it, he lay down on the hard surface and wrapped up with some of the blankets that were not in use.  
  
"I don't know why you hate me so much." He heard Natalia say. Sighing, he sat back up.  
  
"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" She asked.  
  
Jim sighed, "I don't hate you.um."  
  
"Natalia." She answered.  
  
"Natalia." Jim said quickly, "I don't hate you."  
  
"Then why did you treat me so horrible?" She asked.  
  
Jim looked at her, he honestly didn't know why he had been so cruel. After all, she wasn't Kaytlin, had nothing to even do with Kaytlin's death. She was just another girl.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, "I've just been having a hard time with women I guess you might say."  
  
"What happened?" She asked. "None of your business." He snapped, "I'm going to sleep." Jim threw himself back on the ground and covered his head with the blankets.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, "But sometimes it helps to talk."  
  
Oh my good Lord. Jim thought, of all the people we find, we find the freakin' psychiatrist!  
  
"Well," Jim said, "I don't need to talk. It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep. The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I get home."  
  
"Why do you want to go home so bad? You just got here."  
  
Jim sat up again, she was going to keep talking until she knew everything about him, every little tiny detail. "I miss my kids. I want to get this treasure so I don't have to leave them anymore."  
  
"Are they with their mom right now?" Natalia asked, "Is she worried about you?"  
  
"Their mother is dead!" Jim shouted, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Natalia looked over at Jim, who had covered himself completely with the blanket, "I can tell you're probably a pretty nice guy." She ventured, "Why do you act so cold-hearted? I mean, you and that Silver guy seem to be pretty close friends and yet, I heard you yelling at him too."  
  
"What would you know?" Jim retorted, "Do you always pry into people's lives like this?"  
  
"Not really," Natalia sighed, "there aren't any people around her at all."  
  
"Yeah, because they dumped you here." Jim sassed, "They were tired of you trying to extract personal details from them all the time."  
  
"Actually," Natalia spoke again, even though she knew Jim was annoyed, "my step-father dumped me here because I wouldn't give him something that he wanted."  
  
"And what would that be?" Jim asked.  
  
"The treasure." She answered, "My dad inherited this planet from his dad. My dad actually died when I was about ten. My mom married-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Jim said, "YOU inherited this planet? This is YOUR treasure? There's no way."  
  
"It's true." Natalia stated.  
  
"That would mean you'd have to be related to-"  
  
"Captain Flint." Natalia finished.  
  
"Whatever." Jim laughed, "like I'm gunna believe that. You don't even look like him. He was an ugly bug, I think it's safe to say you're human."  
  
"Not all human." Natalia said, "my great-great grandmother was part human, I know it's strange, I know those bugs are really ugly, but she was, then my grandmother was also half and half. My mom was totally human, but if you don't believe me, well, just look at my eyes."  
  
"Yeah, you've got two of them." Jim smirked.  
  
"Yeah, two bug eyes." Natalia laughed. She was right, her eyes definitely weren't human. But they weren't ugly either.  
  
"It's still a pretty far fetched story." Jim laughed, "I mean, nothing was ever written about Flint being married or even having any kids."  
  
"He was never married." Natalia stated, "We all carry the name, but he never married my grandmother, he only willed out this planet to her son to keep her quiet. She knew quite a bit about Treasure Planet."  
  
"So what about your dad?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well," Natalia started, "he married my mom and I was born. He died when I was ten. He wasn't like any of my grandparents. Treasure Planet didn't interest him at all, but he knew that he practically owned this place and planned to give me the maps and everything so I could find the treasure."  
  
"And?" Jim asked, suddenly not so tired.  
  
"Well, when he died, he took the secret with him. My mom may have known, but she's dead too."  
  
"What happened to her?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well," Natalia said, "she married a man a couple years later, he seemed pretty nice, but in all reality, he wanted my inheritance. I guess she had told him I was the heir to some kind of mad money. Anyway, after a few years he turned really horrible and mean. He would get mad at my mom for not telling him where the maps were."  
  
"Why didn't your mom divorce him?" Jim asked.  
  
"Think about it. Every bit of gold that is hidden here is stolen. He knew that she knew it was here, he also knew that she had the map and was going to give it to me when I turned 18. Anyway, my mom gave me a necklace that she said my father wanted me to have. I was told to hide it from my step- father. I don't know why really, but I guess it had some kind of value to it. Well, when I turned 18 finally, I remember sitting up in my room and hearing a scream. I ran downstairs to find that he had killed my mother. I thought I was done for. Instead, he took me on a longboat and followed these directions that were written in some kind of diary. It got us here, but after that, there was nothing. He had no idea where to start looking, so he said that I should know as it was my planet. I looked everywhere, but I have no idea where it all is."  
  
"Wow. So did he die here?" Jim asked.  
  
"No." Natalia sighed, "He was so furious with me that instead of killing me, he just left me here, and this is where I've been for 4 years."  
  
"With no way to get out?" Jim asked.  
  
"There is one thing I do know. My father told me that there were two ships full of treasure hidden on the planet and when I found them, I could take them and settle wherever I wanted to."  
  
"How can one person control two ships?" Jim asked.  
  
"A full crew of robots await me." Natalia smiled, "look, I'll give you half of the treasure if you can just help me find it. I want to get out of here.I want to go home. We're not that different. I know I don't have anyone waiting for me, but still."  
  
***A/N: I'm sorry it moved a little fast. I actually wanted Jim to dislike Natalia a little while longer, but my mind is moving quickly and it's saying, "let them be friends so he can get back to his kids!!!!!!!!!!!!"*** 


End file.
